Hearts of Others
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Amu, since she was born could see people's hearts! She can tell if the are lying, their true intentions, but the problem is not even she knows her true self. She decides going to Japan might be able to change her perspective of people around her, will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara**

Prologue - Start

\- 10 years back in the past -

Where the colors shined and the Music flowed, in the back part of the concert hall where the performance was held, a little girl, eyes sparkling with excitement. A broad smile across her face. Wearing a plain black t-shirt with light blue jeans that contrasted the t-shirt, she stood with her legs moving to the music.

This girl was Amu, a 6 year old girl who was able to use her small body to slip past security and watch the on going lights. For the first time in a while, the girl can feel her heart dancing with content and through her wide crystal blue eyes, she saw everyone's heart around her dance. Karin has this special power, very supernatural and that is she can see the true intent of others around her.

This was one of the few places that she could see hearts jumping and moving without a care in the world. Amu has been surrounded by unhappy, selfish, lying, and depressed hearts that she started to close her heart to everyone around her.

When she first found out about this place called a "concert", she thought it was probably a lie, all a lie, just like her life, but when she encountered it live, she saw the performer's heart going all out and the audience's heart relieved of any problems. This lit her from the inside out, but she still stayed closed off to all the people around her when she was out of the concert hall.

Then she heard someone, out of no where, call her name. "Amu!" "Amu!" "AMU!"

\- Back to 10 years ahead ~ current time -

"Huh?" Amu woke up from her nap in the middle of class, while staring dazed at her fuming history teacher.

"Don't 'huh' me, Amu! I want to see you after class in my office!" The fuming teacher told her as the teacher walked back to the board and started to continue class with a few whispers and chuckles going around the room.

Looking around the room, Amu could see all different types of hearts, like laughing ones, gossipy ones, and even shy ones. It bugged her that she hasn't seen one person in this school that can be true to themselves. Amu inwardly sighed as she though, 'Not like I am acting like my true self either. At least I'll be heading to high school soon. Maybe I should try for a high school out in Japan. Moving to somewhere close to the shore sounds nice.' As she thought this, she once again zoned out her teacher's words.

~End of Prolouge - Start~

**Author's Note**

**Hi Everyone! **

**This fanfic is one I took from my wattpad account, since I thought maybe it would be better to post the fanfic here instead of wattpad. **

**I know I should not be doing this, but I couldn't resist, BUT I promise to update all my fanfics in this month or the next.**

**This Fanfic is just for fun, so I will probably continue it if I feel like it. **

**Read and Review!**

**Secret 3**


	2. Announcement - Not chapter

Announcement

... I am so sorry!

I am not putting any of my stories on hiatus even though they have been for a good two years. I just couldn't get any plot through my mind at all! I am sorry. I hope to get new chapters up in two weeks time. I know, you guys are like, no way that is happening 'cause I am thinking the same.

I want to make it up, however with my stupid schedule, it is not going to be easy. I am thankful for all my continuous readers even though I have not done anything in the last two years.

Today, when I upload this marks 6 December 2016. You guys can curse me all you want because I deserve it. I am not dead, well not just yet, so I'm working toward getting chapters up again. Thank you again for my readers! And I hope to present new chapters soon!

Also, I will replace this announcement with actual chapters, if I upload them... Yes, I just made you doubt me even more.

Sign~ Secret


End file.
